Rebirth of Cillian Darcy
was a 2-parter mini episode. It marks the return of the first dimensional counterpart of Cillian Darcy, in his first on-screen appearance since Our Time is Now. It also featured his first regeneration. It marks the origin of a retroactively introduced incarnation known as - Callie Darcy. Plot Part 1 On Planet Karn, The Sisterhood and the Time Lords uses the Skellington to bring Cillian back to life by giving him immortality and some new powers, The final ingrediant is a drop of tear, The Lightning and Fire appeared merging with the skellington to bring him back to life. Cillian wears his clothes that are colour black before he wakes up. "Wh...What, Where am i?" asked Cillian. "We have resurrected you and gave you immortality." said Ohila. "Hang on, you're... I'm on Karn, You're the Sisterhood of Karn, Keeper of the Flames and Eternal Life!" said Cillian who remembered Ohila's face. "You are correct, but our elixir can trigger your new power, bring you back. Time Lord science is elevated here on Karn." said Ohila. "What've i done this time?" asked Cillian. "You have sacrificed yourself to saved the universe in the past, We have gave you immortality for thanking you for defeat your death enemy." said Androgar. "Your travels with the Doctor did not ended." "It did when i was 13, I can't meet up with him." said Cillian. But then, Cillian saw a bottle fed with an enternal orange. Cillian picked it up. "That is the eternal Regeneration. It is yours." said Ohila. Cillian picked it up and put on his hood so everyone on earth won't know him. He uses his vortex manipulator to set the co-orindates back to January 2015. Part 2 Cillian returned to Earth on a Cold Winter, the Bullies saw him drinking and run after him. Cillian uses his electric abilities as The Bullies run away from him. Androgar walked to Cillian who's holding the final part of his drink of the eternal regeneration with The General. "Hello Cillian, I am the General." said the General. "If you drink the poiton for the final time, You gain your new power of regeneration and immortality." Cillian closes his eyes in tears before re-open his eyes. "Will it hurt?" asked Cillian to the Time Lords. "Yes." said The General. "It's going to be alright." said Androgar. Cillian's about to drink the final poiton. "Mom, Dad, Emily, Victor, Kino, Lorcan, Lilly, Deathic, Max, Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Lindsay, The Eds, Friends, Family, Companions, thank you for the memories and it's been a great honour for being kind towards me. Bolton, Paul and Michela, I'm sorry for not coming home. May Thy Rest in Piece." Said Cillian who said his final words. He drinks the poiton for the final time before his first regeneration, His hand begin to regenerate along himself but the electricity zapped him to prevent it but it's too late as Cillian's explosion regeneration exploded in white with his vortex manipulator sent him to trenzalore while the time lords back sent to Gallifrey. "Is it done?" asked Ohila. "Did Cillian Completed his first regeneration?" A young brunette figure arrived to Trenzalore and dropped the bottle after she arrived. "I'm not a boy anymore." said the girl. "I can able still be Cillian Darcy forever." The Girl's looked at her reflection in the mirror, She shapeshifted into another body. "My name is Callie Anne Darcy and now My name is Jenny Williams, and i'm the enemy of Boz Darcy." Said the Girl after her first regeneration is completed. Cast *Himself - Cillian Darcy *Ohila - Clare Higgins *Androgar - Peter de Jersey *The General - Ken Bones And *Introducing Jenna Coleman and Sophie Mcshera as Callie Darcy See also